wal_delfin_und_haifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Delfine Sprache
mias blat informationen Nicht nur Menschen geben sich Namen. Große Tümmler (Tursiops truncatus) senden eigene Signaturpfiffe aus - individuelle, in früher Kindheit gelernte Folgen von Pfeiftönen. Treffen sich bislang unbekannte Gruppen von Tümmlern, so tauschen sie diese Signaturen intensiv aus, ganz wie bei einer Gruppe von Menschen, die sich einander vorstellen. Doch werden diese Namen später auch von anderen Tieren verwendet?Ja, einer neuen Studie zufolge nutzen Delfine die Signaturpfiffe wohl auch, um andere Delfine gezielt anzusprechen. Im Fachmagazin "Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences" berichten Stephanie King und Vincent Janik von der schottischen Universität St. Andrews von ihrem Experiment vor der Ostküste Schottlands. Die Wissenschaftler nehmen seit Jahren die Rufe von Tümmlern verschiedener Gruppen auf und analysieren sie. Jetzt spielten sie den Tieren im Wasser verschiedene Signaturen vor, die am Computer erzeugt wurden, so dass sie nicht dieselbe Stimmlage hatten wie die echten Pfiffe. Die Tiere hörten entweder*den eigenen Signaturpfiff, *den Signaturpfiff eines bekannten Tümmlers aus derselben Gruppe, *den Signaturpfiff eines Tümmlers, den sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht kannten. thumb|left|306px delfine Das Ergebnis: Hörten die Delfine ihren eigenen Signaturpfiff, antworteten sie sehr oft, indem sie diesen auch aussendeten. Auf den Namen eines bekannten Tümmlers reagieren sie in einigen Fällen, indem sie diesen wiederholten. Den fremden Namen dagegen pfiffen sie nie als Antwort zurück. Tümmler erkennen ihren eigenen Namen auch, wenn er von anderen Tieren gepfiffen wird - das war schon bekannt. Dazu müssen diese die Signatur des gerufenen Delfins nachmachen. Solche Rufe waren bei wild lebenden Delfinen jedoch nur selten zu beobachten, viel seltener als die Rufe des eigenen Namens. Die Studie legt nun aber nahe, dass die Tiere die individuellen Signale ihrer Bekannten als echte Namen nutzen, mit denen sie diese ansprechen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erhalten könnten. Biologen erforschen schon länger die Signalpfiffe der Meeressäuger. Nach einer im März veröffentlichten Studie erklärte einer der beteiligen Forscher, dass die Rufe der Delfine auch zeigten, dass sie sich sowohl ihrer eigenen als auch der Identität ihres Gegenübers bewusst seien. Aus der Forschung Die Sprache von Tieren wird schon seit geraumer Zeit erforscht. Delfine geben Klicklaute von sich. und sie schnattern, zirpen, zwitschern, zetern und pfeifen. Das dient vermutlich zur Orientierung und Verständigung. Ein ganz besonderes Augenmerk fällt auch auf die Delphine - von denen man ja allgemein annimmt, das sie eine eigene Sprache besitzen. Nun wie beweist man diese Behauptung ? Tonaufnahmen und Schallsignale Wie im Beginn jeder Studie geht man einfach vor: man misst und zeichnet Daten auf - in diesem Fall synchrone Video- und Tonaufnahmen von wildlebenden Delphinen. Dies gelang einer Studentengruppe der Universität Kiel vor La Herradura an der Spanischen Küste. In der Bucht jagten die Delphine Hornhechte und kamen so sehr nah an die Tonbandgeräte heran, was im freien Gewässern nur sehr selten vorkommt. Delphine senden Schallsignale aus, die meist mit einer Hohen Frequenz von 14 KiloHertz beginnen und dann wieder abfallen. Scheinbar dienen die gesendeten Schallimpulse zur Koordination beim Jagen. Koordination beim Jagen - das Echolot als Waffe thumb|320pxAuf Pfiff lösen sich 2 Delphine aus der Gruppe und schwimmen in den Pulk mit Fischen um zu fressen.Ganz anders sind die Ortungslaute, deren Klicks ausgesendet werden und von Objekten reflektiert wird, wodurch der Delphin sich orientieren und z.B. auch Fischschwärme ausmachen kann.Aber die Schallimpulse können auch als Waffe benutzen werden: Niederfreuquente Schallsignale von Delphinen sind so stark, das sie damit Fische töten können. Dies wurde schon oft von Tauchen beobachtet - Vom Delphin getroffene Fische zitterten, bewegten sich nicht oder waren tot. Die Klicke der Echopeilung entstehen wohl durch das Bewegen von Luft in Hohlräumen unter dem Blasloch sehr schnell hin und her bewegt wird. In der ölgefüllten Melone werden die Schallsignale gebündelt und der zurückgeworfene Schall wird wohl vom inneren ölgefüllten Ohr aufgenommen. Dieser Vorgang ist jedoch nicht im Detail bekannt.In der Spanischen Bucht wurden jedoch kein Ortungslaute aufgenommen - was wohl daran liegt das die Messgeräte nur bis 25 Kilohertz arbeiteten. Sprache lernen oder angeboren ? Haben Delphine Namen ? In Florida stellte sich eine Gruppe von Biologen eine weitere Frage: Menschen brauchen lange um eine Sprach zu erlernen - müssen Delphine nun ihre Sprache erlernen oder ist sie ihnen angeboren ? Die klaren Golfgewässer wären ein ideales Studiengebiet um dieser Frage nachzugehen. Hier fanden Laela S. Sayigh, Peter L. Tyack und Michael Scott eine Delphinschule aus über 50 Tieren. Von 1975 bis 1989 beobachteten sie die Tiere und studierten die Sozialstruktur der Schule und das Verhalten jedes einzelnen Delphins. Besonderst wurden aber die Mutter-Kind Beziehungen beobachtet. Es wurden Blutproben genommen und das alter der Delphine bestimmt. In der Schule gab es 12 Mutter-Kind Paare ,die die Forscher näher kennerlernten. Im Experiment würde die Mutter in ein Netz gehievt wobei es immer Sprech- und Funkkontakt mit ihrem Kind einhielt. Dabei hörte man eine Reihe Charakteristischer Pfiffe. Die Tiere wurden jährlich einmal gefangen um diese Untersuchung zu machen und es wurden Stimmenaufnahen gemacht. Die Frage war: Verändert ein Delphin seine Sprache mit dem Alter oder bleibt sie immer gleich ? 14 Jahre mussten die Delphine das Studium über sich ergehen lassen bis die Forscher mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden waren. Das Ergebnis: Junge Delphine verfügen bei geburt nur wenige signifikante Pfiffe. Binnen vier bis sechs Monaten entwickeln sie eine stereotype Folge von Pfeifflauten, wobei jedes Jungtier seinen eigenen unverwechselbaren Erkennungspfiff hatt- so könnten die Delphine untereinander sogar einen Namen haben. Ein kleiner Auszug aus dem Wortschatz der Delphine Direkte körperliche Kontakte *'Körper aneinander reiben: '''Zuneigung, Kontaktaufnahme, Stärkung der Sozialen Bande, Beruhigungen und Bestätigung von Beziehungem *'Flipper aneinander reiben: 'Eine Begrüßung unter Delphinen *'Hiebe, Rammen, Bisse, Verfolgung, Schläge : 'Irritation, Agression, Rivallenkampf ,Kampf um ein Weibchen, in weiterer Form auch als Annäherungsversuche oder Spiel *'Berührung von Melone im Genitalbereich: 'Junge Delphine berühren häufig mit der Melone den Genitalbereich ihrer Mutter, um damit zu zeigen, das sie gesäugt werden möchten. Das kommt meistens vor, wenn Delphine gestaffelt schwimmen. Lautäußerungen und Pfeifen *'Pfeifen: '"Name" von Delphinen *'Zwitschern: 'Kurze und laute Töne im Wechsel, die Gefühle ausdrücken ( z.B. alles ok ) *'Klicklaute: 'Töne der Echoortung in hohen Frequenzbereichen, die dazu verwendet werden, um Objekte zu Orten *'Zetern: 'Meistens verwendet im Spiel oder beim Kampf Blasen *'Blasenstrom: 'Eine Spur kleiner Blasen aus dem Blasloch; meistens beim verspielten oder erregten Schwimmen zu beobachten *'Blasenwolke: 'Größere Blasenwolken als Ausdruck der Wut oder als Warnung *'Blasenringe: '''Runde Blasen in der Form von Ringe - entweder aus dem Blasloch nach Oben oder ausgelöst von einem Schlag der Schwanzflosse ( leicht nach unten bewegend ). Delphine spielen meinst mit diesen Ringen und Beißen hinein oder schwimmen hindurch. Vorallem schön ist dies, wenn man selbst diese Blasen beim Tauchen macht und mit Delphinen spielt. Kategorie:Delfine